Distracted
by hoodnmazalways
Summary: Even Robin gets distracted now and then. A fluffy/smutty one-shot. Robin/Marian


Marian tensed as she heard the sound of feet approaching behind her. She had been wandering the castle, trying to find any information that could be helpful to Robin and his gang. Any information also meant a reason to see Robin again, though Robin often reminded her that she didn't need a reason to see him—he was more than willing to see his fiancé, information or not.

But right now Marian was in a part of the castle she had been warned against snooping in; getting caught here could mean trouble. She heard the footsteps grow closer, and just as she could sense her pursuer right behind her, she turned with swift punch, connecting her fist to the man's jaw. It was then that Marian saw the jaw was covered in stubble, and the man, now wincing, was Robin.

"Robin! Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Marian reached a hand out to help him up—the punch had knocked him to the ground. She rallied off a series of questions as she drew him close and put her hand on his face, hoping to ease the pain: "What are you doing here? Is there trouble? And why didn't you block my punch? I don't think I've ever seen you caught off guard. Are you okay?"

Robin grinned and stole a quick kiss. He placed his hands on Marian's hips as he explained. "I was coming to see my future wife—there is no trouble except for the problem that I don't get to see you, my love, as often as I'd like."

Marian smiled and moved both hands behind Robin's neck, knowing lines like this were no longer senseless drivel but true words spoken from his heart. She tilted her head to the side with a proud grin, "And the failure to dodge my punch?"

"Well, aside from it being a well-placed punch, I have to say that approaching you from behind is rather, well, distracting." As the last word escaped Robin's grinning lips, his right hand slid from her hip to reach behind and playfully squeeze Marian's butt, pulling her body closer to him as he did so.

A little laugh escaped Marian as she raised her eyebrows and stared into Robin's eyes. "Distracting, hmm? Well maybe I can distract you a little more?" She pulled him in for another kiss, this one not so fleeting. Her fingers ran through Robin's hair and Robin's hand remained on her butt as their kiss deepened. They broke for a breath with a smile, but returned quickly to each other's lips. Their tongue's dueled and Robin dragged his fingers from Marian's left hip up to her breast. His touch gave Marian goosebumps, and she nibbled on Robin's lower lip, enticing him to go further.

It was then that they heard the steps and clanks of guards approaching. Robin growled and Marian groaned as they both suddenly realized again they were in the castle. Robin grabbed Marian's hand and whispered in her ear: "Quick, this way."

As quietly as they could, Robin and Marian ran through a series of halls and passages—some that Marian had never seen before. _How is it that Robin knows his way around here better than I do, and I am the one that lives here_, Marian wondered to herself. She smiled as she guessed Robin's response to such a question: _Because I am Robin Hood._

Marian was still caught up in her own thoughts as Robin continued to lead her through the castle and eventually back to her bedchamber. They slipped in and locked the door behind them. Marian's leaned her back against the door, slightly out of breath—mostly from the adrenaline still pumping after almost getting caught; a simple jog through the castle was hardly taxing for her, the Nightwatchman. She held her hand out to Robin and he gladly accepted, letting her pull him back to her warm body.

Robin's eyes studied Marian's—_how could he be so lucky to be in love with and be loved by not only his best friend, but with the most beautiful woman in the world?_

"What are you thinking about?" Marian asked, seeing the glint in Robin's eyes.

Robin leaned in to press his lips against Marian's forehead, "You. And how amazing you are. And brave. Intelligent. Compassionate." He slipped in a quick kiss, adding as their lips touched, "And. How I love you." With another kiss, he leaned his hips into Marian's, consequently pushing her against the door.

Marian broke the kiss, resting her forehead on Robin's and gliding her fingers up his strong arms. "Well let me remind you that I love you, too, Robin of Locksley," added Marian, welcoming the feel of his body so close to hers. She brought her hands up to his face to kiss him deeper. They were quickly back where they were before the guards had interrupted them.

Robin reveled in Marian's lips, loving the warmth of them, the taste of them. Marian wandered her hands up Robin's shirt to feel his skin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed him to her, wanting more of him. Robin caught on, rocking his hips against hers, grinding in to her as they still kissed.

Marian lifted her leg as Robin's hand slid down to cradle it. His other hand grabbed one of Marian's from his waist and moved it above her head, pinning it against the wall. Robin broke from Marian's lips so that he could kiss more of her. Marian tipped her head back, giving Robin's warm tongue and lips access to her neck. Her eyes closed and her mouth released heavy sighs at the arousing sensation of his lips on her and his hardness pressing against her softness.

Robin sucked on Marian's earlobe, gently nibbling, coaxing a groan to escape Marian. His lips wandered lower, exploring the softness of her breasts, wanting so badly for them to not be held back by her dress.

As Marian rocked harder against Robin's now more insistent hips, she leaned down, moaning in Robin's ear. Her free hand wandered his neck, back and butt, and Robin felt a wanting ache everywhere her delicate hands trailed.

Marian could feel his erection and heat against her, and she wanted more. Desire continued to build in both of them, and roaming hands grew frustrated at the clothing still between them. Still moaning every time Robin pressed into her, Marian whispered to Robin, "I need you."

Robin's head snapped up from his previous preoccupation with Marian's breasts. With all the control he could muster, Robin spoke gruffly, "You mean…" His eyes searched hers.

After a moment's silence, a grin crossed Marian's lips, and she nodded in affirmation. "Robin, I love you."

Robin returned a cheeky grin. "And I love you."

With her arms resting on his shoulders, Marian jumped up, wrapping her legs around Robin's waist and kissed him hard. "Then love me, my love." She returned to his lips, parting hers, inviting his tongue to hers. They kissed deeply and slowly as Robin walked their intertwined bodies to the bed and fell onto it.

A burning was building up deep within both of them. They continued to grind and kiss as they peeled each other's clothing off, hands exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Robin rid Marian of all her clothing in what Marian thought was an impressively timely manor, and she giggled at his eagerness. His warm hands all over her body sent tingling sensations down her spine, increasing her ache for more of him.

Before Marian could relieve Robin of his last bit of clothing—his trousers—he was on top of her, studying her naked body before him. He dipped down, gently sucking at her breasts, mixing in kisses and swift tastes with his tongue; he could feel the heat of her on his mouth. Marian's fingers twisted in Robin's hair at the overwhelming sensation.

Robin spoke between kisses as he moved to her stomach on his way to her thighs. "My love…my beautiful love… my fiancé… my wife… forever." Marian's breath hitched when she felt Robin's strong hands push her legs apart. She arched her back at the feel of Robin's breath teasing between her legs. Her heavy breathing turned to pleasured moans as Robin's tongue explored the deepest part of Marian.

Robin slowly plunged his tongue into Marian and felt her press into him. He brought one hand up, using his thumb to slowly rub her as his tongue continued to drive into her. He could feel her begin to tighten up and knew she was getting close.

Marian's fingers still grasped Robin's hair, and just as she reached her peak, she pulled him up to put all the love she could into a passionate kiss, pressing her open mouth against his, her body shuddering against his.

Robin pulled away and smiled, getting lost in Marian's eyes again. Her face was rosy from excitement, and it made him smile. He didn't even notice that, once Marian's breathing had began to slow, her hand ventured down to Robin's waistband. As she stared back into Robin's eyes, a mischievous look came across her face. Robin's brow furrowed, wondering what she was up to. It was when he felt Marian's hand grasp his erection that he realized just what she was up to.

She began to slide her hand up and down his shaft, all the while grinning up at him and not breaking eye contact. Robin gasped as waves of pleasure filled his body, causing him to nearly collapse on Marian. She took advantage of his sudden weakness and rolled him beneath her. She ran her tongue all over his chest and down his stomach as she pulled his trousers off. Marian took pleasure in the sight of Robin's thickness, seeing just how much he craved her.

Every so gently, Marian grabbed Robin's hardness with one hand and squeezed. Robin's breathing increased as he felt her breath on him. Marian began to lick Robin's length slowly, followed by quickly taking all of him into her warm mouth. Robin released a strong moan from deep in his chest, placing both hands on the back of Marian's head. Marian brought her head up, momentarily releasing him from her mouth and gazing into his eyes.

"My love," Robin gasped, not knowing how to form many other words at the moment. Marian just smiled and plunged her mouth back onto him, Robin thrusting up as she did so. She let one hand wander up his chest, gently clawing at him as she continued to let him thrust into her mouth. She could feel him getting close to his release, and he must have noticed too, for he pulled her face up to his, catching her mouth with his. As their lips met, Marian situated one leg on either side of Robin's waist, straddling his wanting erection. She couldn't wait any longer—she needed to feel him in her. Before Robin could even catch his breath, Marian reached between their bodies and guided him into her. She sank onto his entire length, gasping into Robin's mouth as she did so. They were still, wanting to memorize everything about the moment, the moment they finally became physically one.

Robin's hands found their way to Marian's face and he pulled her in for another kiss. He then let one hand slip to her breast and squeezed it, flicking his thumb over her nipple. With a slight shudder, Marian began to shift her body over Robin.

"Mmmm, Robin," was all that Marian could manage as he continued to fondle her breast while moving his lips to her neck. She continued to move up and down Robin's length, going further each time.

Without any notice, Robin wrapped his arm around Marian and rolled over her so that he was now on top, his legs between hers. He drew himself completely out of Marian, and she looked with pleading eyes into his. "Let me love you," he said with a knowing grin, teasing her entrance with the tip of his shaft.

"Robin, please…" Marian said with a frustrated smile. She squirmed beneath his strong body, needing to feel him. Marian wrapped her legs around his waist, and lifted her face to his, speaking against his lips, "Please."

At that, Robin thrust into Marian, both of them releasing loud moans, and Marian clawing at Robin's back. Robin pulled nearly all the way out before pushing in again. Marian could feel intoxicating pleasure building up again deep within her, and she opened her legs more, begging Robin to go deeper. She loved the feel of him between her legs, the feel of him inside her.

Robin picked up the pace. He wanted to feel more of her. He took both of Marian's hands and pinned them above her head with one of his. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts, all while continuing to thrust deep in to her heat and wetness. Marian wiggled a hand free and pulled Robin's face to hers, her mouth searching for his. She moved her lips to his ear, and he could feel her hot breath on his neck every time he thrust in to her.

"Mmm, Marian, my love," he gasped into her ear. Marian bucked into Robin, feeling him passionately slide in and out of her, burying himself to the hilt, sending pleasure to all ends of her body.

Robin felt Marian clenching around his thrusting erection and he sped up to get her to the edge. Just as she was about to peak again, he stopped, switching to long, slow, love-filled thrusts as deep as he could go. They screamed each other's names as their release came, pleasure and love coursing through their bodies.

Robin collapsed on to Marian, his length still buried within her. Both their chests heaved as they worked to catch their breath. Robin released Marian's hand and stroked her cheek and basked in Marian's glowing face. With a satisfied smile, she brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair from his forehead, speckled with beads of sweat. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed deeply, wordlessly speaking volumes.

With her chest pressed against his, Marian could feel Robin's rapid heartbeat still running. She smiled at the warmth of his body, and whispered softly, "Your heart is still racing, Robin."

"Well, you seem to have that affect on me, my love," responded Robin, flashing a grin. He rolled off of her, and Marian rolled onto her side. Robin shifted his body behind hers, wrapping his arms around her and fitting his body to hers.

Robin thought about how close he was to losing Marian, the love of his life. He couldn't imagine life without her, and he didn't want to. As his fingers aimlessly drew lines on her arm, Robin whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Marian smiled at Robin's warm and loving words tickling her ear and turned her head, requesting his lips. He leaned in, kissing her softly. Marian pulled away to look at her love, wanting him to never leave again. "And I love you."


End file.
